Blood Soul
by OracleOfTheKnight
Summary: A girl from Draco's past makes an appearance at Hogwarts, but she is not the happy girl he once knew as a young child. She was cold, withdrawn, and she hid most of her face when she came. The blindfold hiding those precious brown orbs. What could've happened to her? What house would she be sorted in?
1. Chapter 1

My sacrifice

Draco and Selene have known one another since they were infants. Their bond was very strong and both their families knew. They've always loved to have play dates…that is until they were about the age of 9, before Draco got his letter to Hogwarts…something had happened. Selene and her family were attacked by some sort of force unbeknownst to Draco. He was too young to understand the meaning of betraying the dark lord. He was always shut out-only given very little information about the dealings his father, Lucius was in. he was a part of a death eater family that spanned down for several centuries…

It was a dark night and Draco with Selene snuck out into the small woods behind his home. Selene was sleeping over. They loved to play night time hide and seek- playing at night added that sense of horror and heighten their senses to make it more thrilling. They played for an hour until flashes can be seen.

"Draco!" he heard his father yell-almost in fear but more demanding. Selene his within a hollowed tree silently giggling. She was going to win this game. She peeked out to see the blonde's back facing him, then went back to hiding. "where's Selene!" Lucius demanded. Draco looked down "I can't find her father". She could hear footsteps walking and suddenly a loud crack and a weep. She gasped. She peeked over seeing a young Draco on the floor- his father slapped him across the face so hard he had fallen.

Suddenly Selene was roughly lifted from her spot and the last thing she heard was "crucio!". Immense pain flooded her body-too much to bear she fainted. "I've got her Lucius" said a black clothed man who walked out from behind the hollowed tree with a passed-out youngster. "perfect- take her to the 'place' and she will endure the mark of what her parents have done." Lucius said. Draco managed to get up to see the death eater with Selene in his hands before they disappeared in black smoke. "father! What's going on?!" Draco asked. "don't worry yourself with such stupid questions boy! Now get inside!" Lucius spat.

Draco didn't understand what will become of his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

its year four at Hogwarts for Draco and he had been eyeing potter and planning his next hateful prank. He despised that boy. Everyone was sitting at the main hall- ready to have their evening feast- chattering amongst themselves. Pansy was trying to talk to Draco who ignored her and the rest of the Slytherins. This year he would ruin Harry's life along with the blood traitors and that poodle looking mudblood.

With a chime of a cup, Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium demanding every student's attention. "good evening. I have an announcement to make" everyone grew quiet awaiting the news. "on this night, we welcome a new student who will be entering their fourth year here at Hogwarts" many students started whispering. A month had passed since the school year started- how could someone be entering the school?

"Selene aura!" Dumbledore called and the main hall doors opened with a loud creek. Draco jumped slightly. "that name…it sounds familiar" he thought and turned his head towards the entrance. There standing behind the once closed doors was a teenage girl. She was petit- almost fragile looking. She strode into the hall with her chin high, black hair bouncing with her every step. What caught mostly everyone's attention was the fact she had a blindfold over her eyes. "is she blind?" "how can she walk with such confidence" "why is she covering her face?" many students questioned her mysterious look.

Draco wanted to see the girl, but he was in the middle of the long Slytherin table. He wondered why everyone was so chatty. "Yo! Do you see this chick?" Blaise asked Draco who sat next to him. He sat up a little more as the girl drew closer to Dumbledore. He watched her like a hawk. As soon as she got in front of him, she stopped suddenly and appeared to turn her head to him. His heart skipped a beat, seeing her smirk and continue to Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall had prepped the sorting hat and smiled at the girl now in front of them. "she can't be…now way is she…she died…" Draco thought, a shiver going up and down his spine- his brain having an overload wave of pain. "proceed to the sorting hat miss aura" Dumbledore spoke. Draco watched in awe. She climbed up the steps and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. The hat immediately gasped "you have seen many dark things…so dark it worries me how much pain you've endured…the blackness of your heart…" it whispered. Selene crossed her legs and folded her hands. She was patient but wanted this to be over. She hated being the center of attention. She sighed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermine watched and talked. "she looks so…dark" Ron said referring to the blackness of the girls hair was and the fact she was not wearing Hogwarts robes. She was in tight black leggings, leather boots and a loose fitting long shirt that looked like a dress with a long black and grey scarf. "what house do you think she will be in?" Hermine asked harry. He held his forehead for a small sharp pain came as he stared at this 'Selene', "I don't know…but I do not have a great feeling about her…"

The hat looked deeper into Selene's soul and found something disturbing "you…you're-" "DON'T" Selene snapped. Now she was becoming angry-the hat could feel it. "SLYTHERIN!" he bellowed. McGonagall removed the sorting hat and whispered congratulations to her new group she would be in. Selene bowed her head slightly to the professors then stepped down to sit with her Slytherins house.

She walked passed several Slytherins and went to the furthest spot available, the end of the table towards the entryway in which she came. She didn't want to befriend anyone, even the one she sensed to be present. Draco had watched her walk alone to her seat, then glanced at the Gryffindor table. The gold trio were eyeing the new girl as well. "if this is a joke…it better stop now!" he thought quickly shutting his eyes and opening them. He glanced at where the girl sat. its not a dream. His heart skipped a beat. "how?" he wondered. Before he could question anymore, the food magically appeared as it always had. Everyone then began to stuff their faces and so did he.

Hermine watched Selene. She had grabbed no food, she didn't even take a drink of pumpkin juice. "do you think she is sick or nervous?" she asked the guys. Harry turned to look, "maybe its just nerves…I mean she did get sorted in front of the whole school" he answered. They all then went to eating.

When no one paid her any more attention. Selene stood and made a quick exit. She could not consume these foods. She walked the halls to look for her house corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

T'was about midnight and all bodies were in a deep slumber…but one. Selene dared not sleep. She kept her eyes covered. She exited her bed, the dorm filled with 6 other girls in her year. She had a terrible secret she wished to keep to herself…she was not human no more.

*"you bloody girl-you shall listen to all my orders! The dark lord will return and you will help in this task!" the blonde man known as Lucius said before he used a whip and slashed at a 10-year-old girls back. It was Selene. She cried out every lash she received. She was being punished for not being able to master a few spells in just a day. "I'm trying!" she yelled back earning a leather cladded slap to the face. "don't you dare yell at me" Lucius seethed, laughs could be heard behind them. Other death eaters were present for her humiliation*

She walked out the dorm as silent as a small mouse and into the Slytherin common room. No one was present. "good" she thought, now exploring the room- the wooden bookshelves fascinated her. They were filled with many books and some of poetry. She smiled as she saw one from Poe, one of the most famous poets in the wizarding world. She then sat on one of the Victorian long couches. "this is going to be a most…odd yet…pleasing year…I won't have to…" her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scuff and a familiar sent. She twitched to her right slightly where the aroma was coming from.

"you can't be alive…" the person gasped. No doubt it was HIM. She sighed. How would she be able to face him. It's been nearly 5 or 6 years. He wouldn't understand the things she endured. "but yet here I am…" she answered. "what happened to you?" he demanded more than asked. She stayed silent and simply stood then walked to the nearby window where the moonlight illuminated her. He watched every move she made-eyeing that blindfold. It irritated him not being able to have her look at him. Her hair was long and black like the night sky, curls wisped around her small frame. She had sure grown-still small however. He reminisced the old days- he used to joke about her short stature.

"you don't want to know…" she whispered trying not to think of the torture she dealt with. She tightened her hands into a fist-her nails digging into her skin. Draco had been her friend once upon a time. He stepped closer, "tell me…" he said. Still she remained reluctant. He growled then grabbed her upper arm and slammed her against the stone wall beside her. she flinched and looked to the left. "tell me!" he nearly yelled, squeezing her arm furiously. "Just like his father" she began to think.

She didn't think she should…he would hate her and his own family for what they have condone in. she looked down-her hair covering her eyes. She could feel Draco's anger emitting off his body in heat waves. She remembered his short temper. He's always been a feisty one. "why is she being so stubborn" he thought in frustration. Any girl would tell him everything he wanted to know. He wanted to know what happened after that night in the woods. He hadn't seen his best friend in years. He had been told she was killed-which turned out to be a lie. Could his father and the death eaters have anything to do with it?

"tell me!" he punched the wall near her head. She pushed him and turned to leave, but before she could she found herself slammed onto the floor with Draco on top of her-pinning her arms above her head. He head was ringing from the impact. "you will tell me" he ordered. She bit her lip-a small fang piercing through drawing blood. He had seen it. He then used one hand to keep her two locked up and ripped off the blindfold only to see she had her eyes shut…he looked closer…there was a scar from the top of her hairline to just under the lower lid of her right eye-the scar was light but still visible. "open" he whispered feeling slightly guilty- not sure what would be behind her eyelids…

"tell me…please…we were one best friends…what changed you". "this will tell you a lot…it's the product of your damned father…" she shakily whispered. She couldn't hide it from him. His heart raced. Slowly, with a tear sliding down her face, she opened her eyes and glared at Draco Malfoy with all her being. His eyes were wide and his grip loosened. She used that moment to buck him off her and kick him in the ribs. He grunted and sat there on the floor dumbfounded. He was at a loss. "your eyes…my father?" he was confused.

"your father ordered the death of my parents-he himself told me over the span of years he and his dark lord lackeys tortured me! They took me away and you have no idea the things they have done….the way they forced me to be! I didn't asked for this!" she paused looking down at her feet. "a product of their experimentations-" she whispered. Draco got on his feet holding onto the back of the couch Selene once sat on, and brushed back his growing hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been on in several years! starting to get back into this and trying to revive old works and erase those that just aren't interesting anymore. I hope that I can continue to update weekly on the harry potter series. year five will be much longer. reviews and ideas welcome! I also do not own anything from J.K.R. or Harry potter characters. I do own my OC and plot twists!**

Red Vision

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Selene's eyes were not the chocolate brown he had remembered, they were scorching red-blood like. No being would have such eyes unless "you turned to a vampire?" he whispered in shock. With a blink of an eye he found himself in the same spot he pinned Selene. She had him by the neck and squeezed to the point where he could hardly breathe. She laughed lowly with her head cocked to the side-showing a fang filled smirk. "scared are we?" she asked wickedly.

He was not sure what to think in this moment but to breathe. He watched his once nice and shy friend become this evil being of darkness. "he fed me to those demons…he wanted to make one of the final recipe for the return of his damned leader…one whom you now worship…" she growled-eyes sparking in anger.

"such strength…what had father done?" he thought as he tried to break her grasp. "you will never have to experience this…I hope you never do…" she said before releasing him. His body slumped to the floor as he coughed-air filling his empty lungs. "I never thought id see you again" he said hoarsly. "you wouldn't have if my body didn't accept the venom from the vampires. I wou-should be dead…" she pondered aloud. With a scoff she whipped her hand up and cast a sleeping spell "stupefy!" She then made a quick exit before anyone else could wake up and find them.

The following morning Draco was shaken awake by Crabbe and Goyle. "Draco! Draco what in bloody hell are you sleeping on the floor?" Crabbe asked. Draco's eye opened, he quickly looked around for Selene but she was no where in sight. He quickly stood. "what time is it?" he demanded seeing as though he was in his pajamas still and they were in their school robes. "breakfast is in ten minutes-you should go and get ready" goyle suggested. Draco pushed past his two comrades and ran to the boys dormitory and quickly dressed himself before leading them to the main hall.

When they entered he noticed Selene was alone in the spot she sat in before surrounded by several Slytherin-with the blindfold on again. Could last night have been a dream? He gulped feeling his throat sore. "it couldn't be…" he thought. Crabbe and goyle shared glances, worried about their leader who stopped abruptly before the Slytherin table. He seemed off.

Selene's POV

"c'mon why are you hiding behind that old thing?" a dog-sounding girl asked. She had the most annoying voice. "just leave me alone." Selene said inching away from the small crowd. Selene could sense several eyes on her form. Some she knew and some she had yet to meet. She covered her eyes because she would then be questioned about her differenced and her place at Hogwarts. What parent would want their child to be in the same school as a vampire? A "blood sucker"? a deadly killer if the hunger went unchecked.

His scent filled her nostrils, he approached her. "move pansy!" Draco's voice bellowed. Selene felt the bench move slightly, knowing Draco and his company sat next to her. "aww but Draco we were just getting to know the newbie!" pansy whined. "I don't care! I need this seat so I can make it to class early!" he bit back. Selene could feel the girls fear. Draco apparently held a sense of dictatorship over many Slytherin.

No words were exchanged between Selene and Draco.

Months drew by and it was time for the tri-wizard tournament. Harry, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum,, and fleur Delacour were the chosen champions. This was a rare sight. Tri wizard tournament was meant for three but harry miraculously had been chosen-he was under aged and should've been forbidden to participate.

i walked around still as though i was "blind" as some say. i overheard bickering "He's a cheat" "Boo potter" "what an ass!" "he cheated to get in!" "he's not even seventeen yet!".it was cheating for an underage student to participate in the tournament especially when the goblet had been enchanted to only allow the older students cast their name into the goblet. Suddenly someone bumped into me harshly-knocking me over. "oh now he pushed the new girl down shocked-stupid I hadn't focused my other senses to check around my surroundings. "I-I'm so sorry". It was harry.

"you need not bother to apologize- ignore those idiots" I said as I got to my feet. I could feel he was unsure. "they are not worth your time or your breath…also…look toward the light…you'll meet your goal in due time…and don't be afraid of the changes you will meet." I said and walked away. Something big was coming I just couldn't figure out what exactly. Draco had been acting weird- he hadn't spoken to me since that first night I was here. Maybe I had scared him off.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden feeling hit my chest like a ton of bricks. It was time to feed. "but its only midday…" I thought a bit worried. Its been several days since I have had my fill. I was forced to eat the food at school to hide the fact I was not normal and so no one thought I was starving myself. Anorexia was not good and not great to promote. I had to sneak out every other day to find a deer and stupefy it do I could drink its blood without having to kill it. With drinking deer's blood, I could control how deep my fangs go into its flesh-not damaging main arteries…but lately with all the homework I had-and the increased security-I couldn't just get up an leave Hogwarts grounds to hunt. It was tricky before and now it had just gotten worse.

I was in the common room during the lunch hour reviewing and doublechecking my DADA homework. The three curses-the unforgiveable ones…I knew those. "Crucio was a torture curse that was used on me for years" I thought with a shiver- remembering the pain.

I sensed someone approaching, before they could see me I covered my eyes and shut my book. "Selene" a soft voice called. Draco. "what are you doing here? Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. "hmmm I really don't have time to. i have a test tomorrow and I really need to nail these terms…" I said-a stupid excuse. He scoffed "how the hell are you studying if your book is closed and your eyes are covered? What's going on?" he asked coming closer. I sighed. He knew I was a vampire yet he believed I could just eat the food that was served daily. "you're pale" he mentioned. "you need to eat something or you'll pass out-" he started only for me to cut him off, "since when do you care Draco?" I asked turning my head to him.

"without food you will start to decay" he shook his head-then I felt him take the blindfold off. "you need to take this off…" he mumbled. "you make it sound like I'm going to become Mr. Skellitor…I'm not going to have my bones show up-I just haven't been able to get out…" I spoke up. I checked the area-no one was near nor inside the common room but ourselves.

"you cant sneak out at night?" he asked. "its been a wee bit rough. The ghosts are now helping finch's patrols now that we have the other schools here for the tournament.." he was silent for a moment. A sudden wave of pain hit my head.

No one's POV

Draco watched as Selene clutch her head. "its hitting you now…how long has it been?" he questioned. Selene didn't want to answer-she turned away. Draco knew it was dangerous for a vampire who had not fed but also more dangerous for the being around them. "Selene" he gripped her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. She gulped. No one has touched her-when he did she could feel his pulse. It rang in her ear. He quickly stood and backed away from him slightly. "about four days…" she said.

"this is bad…you need to drink…why not go to the hospital wing" he pitched. She shook her head-her locks swaying. "how do you expect to go on if you are stubborn like this" he bellowed. She gave him a frown. "I have dealt with it this far! Until I can find the right time don't come near me!" she barked back. "suit yourself!" he yelled and left the common room. "hopefully tonight I could feed…it's the last task for the tournament-not much guard should be up…" she thought with a sigh.

At the Final task for the tri-wizard tournament. Music was playing loudly and many spectators were in the bleachers cheering on the champions as they stood beside Dumbledore in front of the huge maze. Mad eye chimed after Dumbledore explained the tri-wizard cup was hidden in the maze, " Champions prepare yourselves!" then a lowed BANG was heard-someone set off the cannon for the task to begin a few seconds to early. Selene looked around, slipping behind the bleachers and around the bushes. She made her way through the maze although she was not permitted. With super speed the traveled left right left, left, right. She found a small rabbit in a blocked path and pounced on it-sticking her fangs in its neck. the joy of copper flavored blood filling her mouth-it was not as flavorful as humans blood but it shall suffice. She sucked the rabbit dry, not meaning to kill it-but it was inevitable for how small the creature was. She still felt the anguish hunger growing in her small stomach. Seeming to be a blackhole that wouldn't be filled by a mere rabbit. She needed more.

"my my my have you been a bad girl" was all she heard till a sharp pain entered her body.

Harry and cedric had partnered up in the maze after harry saved him from the oh so alive brushes. They had to quickly make their way to the tri wizard cup that was in their sights! Still competetors-they shook hands and sprinted for the finish. The brushed then came alive again and tried to devour kthem. Their adrenaline rising feeling the roots nearly griping their ankles-whipping their faces leaving small lacerations on their bodies. They couldn't stop now or that could mean the end for them. Just a few more feet!

They both jumped for the goblet-fingers grazing the glowing blue cup-then apparated-CRASHING to the ground in an unfamiliar area.. Cedrick and harry looked around. "is this a joke?" Cedrick asked wondering if this was the end of the line. Who had won? He then turned to harry, "you ok?" harry nodded in response. The both stood. Harry realizing something very odd yet familiar. "I've been here before…in my dream…" he spoke-fear clearly smacked on his face. "Cedrick! Get to the cup now!" he yelled with eyes wide. "what are you talking about? What's going on!?" Cedrick demanded confused as to why harry was suddenly scared.

A sharp pain came to harry's scull like a megaton of rocks being blasted at his brain. "get back to the cup!" harry urged. Then they both heard footsteps and looked towards the sounds. There stood a fat-rat looking man holding what looked like a small child's body. "killll the sparrrreeee" a omnious voice could be heard. And before harry or Cedrick could defend themselves, wormtale cast an killing curse at cedric-who fell to the ground lifeless. "Cedrick! No!" harry ran to his dead friend tears framing his eyes-his glasses sliding down slightly. Wormtale waved his wand using air to push harry back into a large reaper grave stone, which then used its scythe to trap harry.

"doo itttt nowwww!" the slithering voice demanded. Wormtail nodded and approached a cauldron which was in front of him, he placed the small fragile body he was holding into the bubbling substance inside. Harry looked around panting. That's when he noticed a girl-the one who was sorted into Slytherin-the one he bumped into. "Selene!" he thought, pain still scorching in his head. She was passed out on the floor pale and had her hands and feet tied with rope-blood covering her mouth and robes. She looked like she went through hell. "hy do they have her here?! Is she a death eater too? A traitor?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted.

"bones of the father willingly taken…flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed…"wormtail mentioned as he sliced his own hand off. What a sick man. Harry watched as his small limb fell into the cauldron blood dripping from his arm… "blood of the demonic soul…" he turned towards the girl. "no! leave her alone!" harry yelled. Wormtail ignored him. He grabbed Selene and laid her on her back before slicing through her throat slightly-allowing her blood to drain out on her throat where he used a small cup to gather the red substance. Selene began to choke-blood oozing out the incision and coming from her mouth. He then poured it into the cauldron. It bubbled more. The pain in Harry's head intensified.

"blood of the enemy forcibly taken" wormtail now approached harry with the knife he used to carve open Selene's neck. He ripped Harry's red sleeve and cur his arm, drawing a small amount of blood. With a smirk he tapped the knife over the cauldron and watched the droplets of blood fall in. "the dark lord shall rise again!" he said happily. The cauldron erupted and in a cloud of black smoke a body floated, bones cracked and grew. The dark lord had been revived. The body then received a black cloak. "ahhh…." Voldemort sighed in relief-feeling his face. Then turned towards harry with a hate filled glare. "my wand wormtail" he demanded. Wormtail great fully handed Voldemort the white wand of his master


End file.
